


Storms and umbrellas

by Silverwoulf



Series: About umbrellas [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Weather, First Kiss, Fluff, I always write fluff, Insecure Mycroft, M/M, POV Greg, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Prompt Fic, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwoulf/pseuds/Silverwoulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mycroft and Greg’s relationship started all because Greg accidentally ran under Mycroft’s umbrella instead of Sally’s in the middle of bad storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms and umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Done because of the tumblr prompt posted by umbrellabadge.  
> People, myself included, were asking for a fanfiction and I thought why not try my hand at it. 
> 
> Non beta-ed, non Brit-picked. English is not my first language (German is) so be kind about it I am doing my best.

It had been raining cats and dogs for a whole week now and Greg was done with this kind of weather. Of course it was to be expected in April but everyone was getting grumpy because of it. Two members of his team were sick already and Donovan looked as if she was joining the sick team members soon.  
When they got a call about a wife having found her husband dead in their backyard everyone cast a desperate look outside the window. No matter how much they all complained Greg grabbed his jacket and shouted at them to get a move on. 

The case was rather simple in the end and Greg was wondering why they had been called in. Maybe it was just because nobody had been willing to go out with the weather being as it was. Sadly with being part of the serious crime division they had no chance but to go where they were pointed to.  
Greg ordered Donovan to take the husband’s girlfriend into custody. A neighbour had seen her do it and knew that she was the girlfriend because she had seen them together quite often. One had to wonder about noisy neighbours and how much they knew and just loved to tell everybody. They didn’t care that it wasn’t their business but in times like these he was happy for them. They made his job easier.

With everything concluded they packed up but the moment they were done the weather had taken a turn for the worse. He still had to talk with the wife. Hoping that at the moment he was done with explaining everything to her the weather would have calmed down somewhat.  
Greg grabbed his phone and called Donovan. She had taken the car and he was rather unwilling to call for a cab. His team had already left and he was the only one still within the house. 

“Donovan can you pick me up at the victim’s house?”  
She agreed and Greg couldn’t be more grateful that she was only ever complaining about Sherlock. After ten minutes he said goodbye to the poor woman and left. 

With the wind wiping about and the rain pelting down he couldn’t see clearly but a car had stopped in front of him. It could only be Donovan. She even got out and it seemed as if she was holding an umbrella. Her birthday present this year needed to be something big.  
With a grateful sigh he moved to stand under it. As he turned slightly to look at her he came face to face with the slightly taller Holmes brother. 

His eye’s widened in surprise and he took a step back; out in the rain again. Before he could move completely out of the umbrella’s cover a strong hand grabbed his elbow. Slowly he was pulled in again and stood far closer to the other man than before.  
Blinking he took in the man before him. He was completely dry even his shoes seemed to have been spared any form of water. How he had managed that was beyond Greg but so were a lot of things when the Holmes brothers were concerned. 

“Detective Inspector,” came the calm greeting.  
Greg gave a short nod and tense smile in return.  
He wanted to enjoy the attractive man’s presence but whenever he showed up something was going to go horribly wrong. Sometimes he wished it wasn’t so. After the divorce and Sherlock’s death and resurrection they had met more and more. Greg had always liked how Mycroft Holmes carried himself. How he used his high, slightly bent his long neck or lifted his eyebrows when somebody was being particularly stupid, his very blue eyes. These things had always drawn him in but now he had the freedom to truly look and appreciate what he saw. He saw the freckles, recognised the sinfully elegant hands, the way he pressed his thin lips together to hide a smile.

“It might be prudent for us to move this to the car.”  
Sighing Greg nodded again and fell in step with the other. Mycroft opened the door for him and once he was settled within the car he got in himself. The dripping umbrella was placed between them. It wouldn’t change much about Greg’s already drenched person. 

“So what do you want this time? Can’t be about Sherlock. We’ve talked about him two days ago. Unless he’s done something but I would have heard from John first. There are no cases that would need your involvement.”  
He saw the man besides him tense and his fingers twitched. There was tension around his eyes and a look within them that Greg had never seen before. 

There was a chance that he had said something wrong but if so he had no clue what. It was all they ever interacted about. Sherlock and work never anything else. He was frustrated by it and after weeks of denying why he had come to the conclusion that it was stupid to do so.  
Never in a million years would he have a chance with a man like Mycroft Holmes. He was out of his league; unachievable. Not just because they were living in two different worlds but also because Mycroft lived by the words ‘caring isn’t an advantage’. Sherlock was caring far more these days than ever before. He had seemed to have realised that caring actually was an advantage if you cared about the right people. 

“This is not about Sherlock or your work. I had rather hoped that…”  
The younger was interrupted as Greg’s phone rang. Glaring at it for a moment he raced to answer it the moment he saw who was calling. He had completely forgotten about Donovan. Now he needed two big birthday presents for her and expensive ones too.  
“Sorry Donovan. Holmes the elder picked me up.”  
“Yeah I know and no I have no clue why.”

Hanging up he turned back to said elder Holmes only to find him frowning. He had his eyes turned towards his legs and there was even more tension in his body language. This alone put Greg on edge. Mycroft Holmes was hard to read, the hardest man to read he had ever come across. Today though he was like an open book. Well not completely open because he still had no clue what Mycroft wanted from him.  
“Apologies but I called Donovan before you picked me up. You were saying?”

“It is of no importans detective inspector. We will drop you off at the Yard,” came the cool reply.  
“Oh no! No, no, no. You are not doing that to me now. Whatever you were about to say seems to be important. Are you dying?”  
Fear spread like wildfire within him. It wasn’t just because Sherlock would fall apart should his brother die but so would he. He enjoyed the others company no matter how much he complained within his head about the fact that it was only because of Sherlock or work. Also there was a high chance that the United Kingdom would fall apart without the man to guide it. He wasn’t willing to deal with the fallout of that on top of everything else. 

“Nonsense, I am in perfect health.”  
Mycroft still wouldn’t look at him or divulge what he had meant to say. Frustrated with the others behaviour Greg turned away from him again and looked out the tinted window. The streets were filling with water and the rain drummed on the roof of the car drowning out the engine noise.  
He wouldn’t press the other for information he wasn’t willing to give. After spending years working somewhat alongside him he had learned his lessons the hard way. If a Holmes was unwilling to part with information you wouldn’t get it unless you could use a pressure point. For Sherlock it was always the fact that Greg could exclude him from any case that would interest the man. Sadly he had no clue what the other brother’s pressure points were if he had any besides Sherlock. Probably not. 

The silence stretched on as they crawled through the storm. From the corner of his eyes Greg could see the other clench his hands into fists. Concerned he started to worry his lower lip. Still he wasn’t willing to push. Either Mycroft told him what was up or he wouldn’t.  
“I wanted to ask you if you would join me for dinner tonight.”

Stunned Greg wiped his head around and stared at Holmes. Had the man just asked him out on a date? A real date with Mycroft Holmes? Pinching himself he blinked at the other man.  
“I understand if you do not want to do so.”  
The man sounded so disappointed and resigned. Shocked at the idea that Mycroft Holmes believed that somebody would even consider declining dinner with him Greg turned to fully face him.

“I would love to join you for dinner!”  
Mycroft looked up at that and there was guarded hope within his eyes. Dear god who had made this man this insecure? It couldn’t only be Sherlock and his constant jibs at the others weight. Something Greg found ridiculous as Mycroft was thin and lean.  
“Do I need to dress up?”  
That truly was a concern for him. He had one good suit and it was being dry cleaned today. After attending court the day before some poor youngster spilled his whole coffee onto his suit jacket and pants. 

“It doesn’t matter.”  
“Of course it does! I can’t show up looking like this while everyone else is dressed in their finest. No way am I putting you in any kind of awkward social situation that can be avoided.”  
Chuckling the government man turned to Greg.  
“I assure you it is fine as I had hoped you would join me at my home here in London for dinner.” 

Greg’s eyes widened just a fraction before a sly smile settled upon his features. Did the other know what he was implying there? Inviting him over for dinner on the first date could lead to quite a lot for a first date.  
“Well Mr. Holmes I never would have guessed.”  
He had hoped for a blush to form on the pale cheeks but all he got was a smile in return. Something he found he was even happier about because it was a real smile. Not one of the suppressed or sarcastic ones. 

The car came to a stop and Greg realised that they had arrived at NSY. In the end the drive hadn’t been long enough. Still he had a whole evening to look forward to and if everything worked out well he might just stay the night.  
“I’m looking forward to tonight.”  
“As am I, Gregory. I will send a car for you at six if that is alright with you.”  
Smiling even broader Greg leaned over and placed a kiss on the others cheek. He saw the blue eyes widen in surprise. Grinning like a cat that got the cream he left the car. The pelting rain wasn’t bothering him as he climbed the stairs to the doors. He was looking forward to a dinner date with Mycroft Holmes at said man’s house. Nothing, not even the horrible weather, could ruin his mood now.

He was even glad for the horrible weather as it had forced Mycroft Holmes to ever be the gentleman and await him with his ominous umbrella so that he could mistake him for Donovan. Who would have thought that he was grateful for storms and umbrellas?


End file.
